


Surprise Attack

by Hotarukunn



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Molesting, Short, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya sneak through the school, only to launch a surprise attack with a loud shriek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Written long back, I dunno when. I found it when I looked for a certain fic on one of my extensional hard-drives.  
> Shame on me for forgetting a whole bunch of drabbles having been written.

Izaya traipsed down the hall, pressed a finger to his lips to show Kadota to be silent as he passed the boy, who raised his eyebrows and looked after him. Then Izaya peeked around the corner and into the adjourning corridor, gave a loud shriek that made Kadota, who hadn't been prepared for _that_ to almost jump out of his skin.  
Even more startled, however, was Shizuo and Shinra, but the bespectacled boy couldn't help but hide a chuckle behind a balled-up hand.  
Izaya laughed as Shizuo swore, and when Kadota showed up to see what they were up to, he sighed deeply and shook his head.  
“Shinra, class'll start soon. Just leave the idiots be.”  
“Oh, but we _should_ help Shizuo-kun.”  
“I don't give a damn.”  
Kadota left for the classroom, and Shinra followed, a slight prance in his steps as he shouted for him to “wait~!”

Izaya grinned, sticking his hand even deeper inside Shizuo's pants, and the blonde swears that next time – _next time_ – Izaya _won't_ immobilize him like this! When he shouts threats and “fuck you!” Izaya only purr, indeed looking very much like a pleased cat who just got what he wanted.


End file.
